Un bien triste anniversaire
by DevilKasuya
Summary: One-shot.Fic centrée sur Shizuru. L'amour pousse parfois les gens à faire des actes totalement inhabituelles. Shiznat


Demain nous serons le 15 décembre, à la demande de ma soeur ainée, j'ai écris cet One-shot basé sur Shizuru. Elle n'est pas joyeuse, je vous l'accorde. Mais j'ai voulut cependant faire un essaie dans le Drama. En espérant que ce ne sois pas trop mauvaix, liser et donner vos impréssions. Amicalement, DevilKasuya

Joyeux (lol) anniversaire à notre Kaichô adorée u_u

Une autre fic seras écrite sur cet évènement qui n'as lieu qu'une fois par ans XD Mais le week end prochain Je n'ai pas vraiment le temps là u_u"

* * *

**Un bien triste anniversaire**

Mon nom est Fujino Shizuru. Depuis ma première année au collège, je suis la présidente du conseil des étudiants. C'est une lourde responsabilité et j'ai parfois tendance à tout déléguer sur Suzushiro-san. Je lui fais entièrement confiance, aussi bien à elle qu'à tous mes autres encadrant. Pour dire vrai, je n'ai pas accepté ce poste par simple plaisir … Si j'ai pris mes fonctions en tant que Kaichô, c'est uniquement pour elle.

« Natsuki … »

Vous n'êtes pas sans savoir qu'être élu à un statut aussi important, vous donne certains droits et certaines responsabilités aussi bien. Etant proche de ma rebelle, j'ai décidé de prendre le poste de Présidente pour pouvoir lui laisser un libre accès à mon bureau, ainsi qu'à mon ordinateur relié à internet. Uniquement pour ça, j'ai pris toutes les obligations de mon statut afin de pouvoir l'aider sans trop m'imposer et la laisser penser qu'elle s'en sortait très bien toute seule. Aurais-je seulement dû faire cela … ?

Comme tous les jours après les cours, je me retrouve seule dans mon bureau et en profite souvent pour me laisser aller. Ces derniers jours, je pleure incessamment pour mon ange de minuit qui a décidé de s'éloigner de moi. J'ai fait tant de sacrifice pour elle, j'ai donné tout mon temps et mon amour pour au final, n'avoir en tête que cette image horrible de son baiser avec Masashi Takeda. Je ne comprends pas … Pourquoi l'embrassait-elle alors qu'elle m'avait toujours soutenue qu'elle ne pouvait pas le supporter ? Je ne comprends vraiment pas … Vous vous demandez sûrement ce qui a bien pu se produire n'est-ce pas ? En fait, c'est très simple.

Il y a deux semaines, je devais travailler sur des dossiers que la directrice m'avait demandé de terminer à sa place. Naturellement, j'ai accepté sachant très bien que Natsuki passerait sûrement me voir et attendrait que j'aille fini pour me raccompagner. Cela peut paraitre enfantin mais … j'étais heureuse … Seulement, ma joie fut de courte durée. Cela faisait maintenant plus d'une heure que je travaillais distraitement en m'inquiétant de ne pas voir arriver ma rebelle. J'étais perturbée de son absence soudaine et inattendue. J'avaiss continuée ma tâche malgré la déception, mais je ne pouvais cacher le fait qu'une lueur d'espoir scintillait en moi. Je désirais ardemment l'entendre prononcer mon nom en poussant la porte et me sourire. Mais je n'eut rien de tel, Natsuki n'était pas venue. La pendule affichait 6h30, il était temps pour moi de ranger mon bureau et de rentrer sagement au dortoir. La nuit était déjà tombée dehors, nous sommes en décembre après tout. J'ai quitté la pièce en regardant une dernière fois en arrière pour voir si je n'avais rien oublié. Les couloirs étaient déserts et assez sombre, je n'aimais pas vraiment cette ambiance. Je n'appréciais pas non plus l'obscurité, mais en tirais souvent profit. Heureusement pour moi, les lampadaires qui illuminaient la cour, me donnaient une petite lueur qui me permit de ne pas tomber dans les escaliers. Comme par habitude, mon regard se perdit dans l'obscurité du jardin à peine éclairé que je pouvais apercevoir à travers la fenêtre. Une silhouette mécanique familière attira mon intention, c'était le Ducati tant aimé de ma louve. Cela voulait dire que Natsuki était encore dans l'établissement et que j'avais encore une chance de la voir. Un sourire éclatant illumina mon visage, jusque là attristé. J'arpentât chaque recoin du lycée pour la trouver, étant à l'affut du moindre bruit qui pourrait me rapprocher d'elle. Je sentais qu'elle n'était plus très loin, mais une certaine appréhension me mettait mal à l'aise. J'entendis un halètement suivit d'un grognement que je reconnus sans peine, mon cœur se mit à battre à une vitesse folle. Je m'était approchée lentement au croisement de couloir, là où provenait le bruit de frottement de tissu. Je me sentais de plus en plus mal à l'idée de voir ce qui se passait, mais je devais en être sûr. Prenant mon courage à deux mains, je pencha ma tête et découvrit avec horreur, ma Natsuki plaquée au mur, bouche à bouche avec Masashi-san. Mon sac tomba au sol, j'étais tétanisée devant une scène pareille. Mon cœur me faisait atrocement mal, les larmes coulaient à flot sur mes joues en me brûlant la peau. Je ne pouvais en voir d'avantage, je courus aussi vite que possible, ignorant les appels incessant que me lançait celle que j'aimais. J'était rentrée dans ma chambre et tombée, épuisée, sur mon lit sans prendre la peine d'allumer les lumières. J'avais passé ma nuit à pleurer en revoyant en boucle cette image qui me donnait la nausée. Et toutes les autres nuits avait été comme celle là.

Aujourd'hui, je suis encore dans mon bureau, seule, avec ma peine, ne pouvant m'empêcher de pleurer. Je me sens faible, mon masque de perfection s'est brisé et me voila en proie à mes démons intérieurs. J'ai tué, menti, je me suis cachée, j'ai risqué ma place, j'ai mis à nue mon cœur juste pour elle et voila ma récompense : la voir plaquée contre un mur par un homme qu'elle prétendait ne pas aimer. Je ne fais jamais de conclusion hâtive, mais elle ne semblait pas lui opposer une quelconque résistance. Je suppose que j'aurais dû m'y attendre, je rêvais éveillée quand elle m'a fait croire que mes sentiments envers elle, étaient réciproques. Cela fait mal … Tellement mal que je me suis mise à me faire souffrir physiquement pour oublier la douleur incessante, nichée au plus profond de mon âme. Ma porte est fermée, je ne risque pas d'être surprise et puis … Natsuki ne viendra pas … elle ne viendra plus … Puisque je l'ai perdue, je ne vois plus l'intérêt de vivre … Elle était tout ce que j'ai toujours voulu : un amour impérissable et unique. Je relève les manches de mon uniforme, mes bras sont souillés par du sang séché et pleine de coupure les une plus profondes que les autres. Jamais je n'aurais cru en arriver là … Mais c'est le seul moyen que j'ai pour me soulager.

« Si elle voyait cela, qu'est-ce qu'elle dirait ? »

De toute façon, elle n'en saura rien, je ne compte pas en parler … je ne compte plus parler du tout … Je prends la lame cachée dans mon bureau et l'observe longuement avant de m'entailler une nouvelle fois. J'ai mal et j'en pleure, mais je ne compte pas souffrir éternellement. J'enfonce la lame plus profondément dans la peau et coupe un coup sec, une des veines qui passaient par là. Je fais de même sur l'autre poignet et lâche brutalement l'outil qui me délivra de ma souffrance. Mon sang coule à flot et le vertige me prend à mesure que les minutes passent. Je sens mon corps chuter au sol, mais je suis bien trop épuisée pour faire quoique ce sois. Je ne veux pas vivre, si c'est pour voir la seule femme que j'aime, dans d'autres bras que les miens. Depuis le collège, je n'ai jamais voulu quelqu'un d'autre que Natsuki. Ce sentiment a grandi et a rendu notre relation instable, au moindre de mes faux pas, ma louve aurait prit la fuite et pourtant … pourtant, je n'ai jamais renoncé à la faire mienne. Vous savez, aujourd'hui, c'est mon anniversaire. J'aurais eu 19 ans … Au printemps, j'ai attaché un ruban avec le nom de Natsuki sur la rambarde, dans le grand hall. J'ai souhaité que ma rebelle accepte mes sentiments et me les retournes, même un peu. Maintenant, c'est fini … Je ne la verrais plus rougir à mes taquineries, je n'entendrais plus sa voix prononcer mon nom et pourtant … j'ai encore l'impression de l'entendre hurler frénétiquement quelque chose. Un bruit sourd me fait ouvrir les yeux, ma porte vient d'être forcée. Je sens quelque chose me serrer fort, je me sens bien dans cette chaleur, moi qui ai si froid. C'est une voix féminine qui m'appelle désespérément, et qui resserre son étreinte. Je connais cette odeur …

« Natsuki … »

Ma voix n'est plus qu'un murmure, je voudrais tellement la serrer moi aussi, mais mes forces sont déjà loin … Pourquoi est-elle ici ? Pourquoi maintenant ? Pourquoi pleure-t-elle ?

« Shizuru, ne m'abandonne pas ! »

N'est-ce pas un peu trop facile de me dire ça maintenant ? Je suis fatiguée de jouer au chat et à la souris avec toi, Natsuki.

« Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?! Pourquoi ?! »

Pourquoi … tu devrais pourtant le savoir non … ? Je n'ai aimé et je n'aimerais toujours que toi.

« Shizuru ? »

Nos chemins se séparent ici, on dirait …

« Shizuru ?! »

Ne panique pas mon ange, je veillerais toujours sur toi, où que je sois

« SHIZURU ?! »

Adieu … Natsuki …

« SHIZURUUUUUUUU ?! »

Le lendemain, tout le lycée était en deuil. Non seulement parce qu'il avait perdu leur présidente, mais aussi parce qu'il avait perdu, peu après, une élève au futur incertain. Kuga Natsuki, suite à l'agression qu'elle avait subi par Masashi Takeda et par la perte de celle qu'elle aimait, se suicida elle aussi. On la retrouva allongée dans le parc en fleur, les veines coupées et une note dans la main.

_Mai,_

_Quand on retrouvera cette lettres, je ne serais plus de ce monde. Mon geste peut choquer et être incompris, mais je m'en moque pas mal. Je ne peux pas vivre sans Shizuru, elle représentait l'amour que j'ai toujours voulu, mais j'étais bien trop effrayée que par ma faute, Shizuru est partie. Je … Je ne suis qu'une idiote qui n'a pas su faire ce qu'il fallait quand il le fallait. J'ai toujours été comme ça … Je ne peux pas affronter la douleur d'avoir perdue la seule femme qui m'ai autant aimée, au point de se sacrifier pour moi. Je ne veux pas vivre sans elle… Pardonne mon geste, j'ai été heureuse de vivre avec vous et d'avoir pu établir une relation stable. A bientôt dans une autre vie._

_KUGA Natsuki_

Depuis lors, ce drame fût baptisé « l'amour aux mains rouges » et certains disent que le 15 décembre, à la nuit tombée, deux silhouettes se dressent dans le parc en fleur et danse toute la nuit. Rumeur ou fait réel ? Qui sait …

* * *

Et voila ... J'ai honte de faire mourir Shizuru et Natsuki mais c'était pour ma soeur ainée. Le week prochain, j'en écrirais une plus joyeuse \o/

Bas du formulaire


End file.
